The Younger Petrov Sibling
by kasumi fan99
Summary: rated M for saftey
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of its characters; I only own my oc's. Characters may be ooc.

Summary: You moved to Russia on your eighteenth birthday after many years of living in Japan. Yet you don't now that you were born in Russia and not Japan and that you have a long-lost brother.

You just got off the plane with your parents after a long and boring trip from Japan to Russia. You complained and tried to convince your parents to stay in Japan but they would hear none of it. So you just packed and didn't talk to them for the journey to the airport and the long journey to Russia. You fell asleep on the plane so you didn't see much or do anything to try and entertain yourself.

Once the plane landed you grabbed your backpack (since you awoke a few minutes before), and got off the plane to get your luggage as fast as possible because you just thought of a way to annoy your parents. You caught up to them after trying to get through the crowd.

"Ooow," you yelled as your father punched you in the arm making people around you to stare. "What fuck was that for?"

"You're awake," your father replied. "I just thought that you need more attention from your mother and me."

"No dah," you said. "When did you figure that out?"

"I was thinking about it during the plane flight," he answered. "So I thought I might take you out so you could practise beyblading later."

"Thanks," you mumbled rubbing your arm where your dad punched you. "Can we go now?"

Your father nodded and you followed your parents out of the airport, caught a cab and into your new home which was at the bottom of a steep hill that had what looked like a huge house. Planning to have a closer look at it after you finished packing you went and found your room, quickly packed all your possessions, grabbed your beyblade and launcher so you could get out of the house quicker.

"Dad? Mum? I'll be going to look around the neighbourhood!" you shout as you stepped outside.

"Be back before dinner (Your name)" your mother shouts back from inside the house.

"Whatever," you shout back and left at once for the steep hill. Once you reached the base of the hill you saw a group of five girls there. One seemed to be crying and the others trying with difficulty to cheer her up. "Are you okay?" you asked nicely.

The group of girls look towards you and the tallest and most likely the oldest said, "No, Lisa here was just raped by Boris and she came down here and we've been trying to cheer her up but it's proven difficult. Anyway, I'm Taylor; this is Jade, Rosetta and Sarah."

"I'm (Your name), I just moved here," you said. "So what's the building up there?"

"The Abby," Rosetta replied. "The Demolition Boys are there and our beyblading team is the Demolition Girls but Voltaire wants Spencer's sister before we can even blade."

Plz r&r.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or you. I only own my oc's. The characters may be ooc. Now onto the story.

"That's mean," you said in disgust. "If you want to blade you should be able to blade."

"We tried to tell both him and Boris but we didn't have the courage," Taylor said. "Lisa did just before she got rapped by Boris. I mean how the fuck are we ment to know who Spencer's sister is? We tried asking Spencer and he said he did have a sister but she'll be unrecognisable to him now so he's no help."

"Does he remember his parents?" you ask.

"We don't know but you can ask him cause he won't listen to us," Taylor said. "But before we go we'll tell you who everyone is. The one with red hair is Tala, the one with tone tones of blue is Kai, the one with lavender hair is Bryan, the one with blonde hair is Spencer, black hair is my twin James and the other one is Ian."

"Ok so let's go," you say as Jade helped Lisa up and Taylor led the way up the steep hill towards the Abby.

About ten minutes afterwards you just reached the top of the hill with everyone else and started to head into the Abby.

"So where do we need to go?" you ask.

"Follow me cause Spencer is usually with Tala and James and they get really ticked off if anyone annoys them," Taylor replied. "Go back to training girls while I take (Your name) to the boys. I hope they aren't all there."

"Okay," they said in union and walked off in another direction to the one Taylor was taking you.

It seemed like an eternity by the time Taylor led you through the Abby, stopped in front of a door and started to tapping softly with a scared look on her face.

"What is it?" growled a voice from inside. "We don't want you crying in here Lisa."

"There nice," you said sarcastically so they could hear you.

"I know the mistake both of us for Lisa," Taylor said smirking. "Why bother taking if Tala doesn't speak nicely for the gorgeous chick that's out here with me. Oh and did I forget to mention that Voltaire doesn't have control over her cause the other girls and I sneak her in here to see if she could get Spencer to talk."

After that was said the door opened to show the Demolition boys and you both start laughing. Taylor led you in, she went and sat on one of the beds, so you go and sit down next to her at the same time as the boys sat around the two of you and waited for you to stop laughing.

"Okay," you say bring yourself together whereas Taylor continues laughs. "Spencer? Taylor brought me here to ask you if you still knew who your parents were and if so who are they?"

"Why should I tell you?" he growled.

"Because it's the only way to save your sister and to let me know why my family even came here," you hissed.

"Very well, my mother's first name is Marissa. Happy?" he grumbled.

"Wait but that's my-" you stopped half way through your sentence. "Mother," you whispered.

"What is yours?" growled the two toned bluenette.

"Something that you most likely don't have," you snapped.

"What's that?"

"A sister who can actually protect herself and is intelligent," you said before turning to Spencer. "I'll find your sister and protect her until you find me. Until the next time we meet farewell."

A/N: I know that this chapter is short so plz r&r.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters or you. I only own my oc's; some of the characters may be ooc.

With that said you walked out of the room, and out of the Abby. Once you stepped outside you couldn't help but think if you were actually Spencer's sister or not, you thought about asking your parents, until you slipped and someone grabbed you on the arm. You looked up to see that it was Tala who grabbed you.

"Thanks," you say as you stood up and realizing that you were halfway on the steep hill.

"Be careful of where you go next time," he replied looking at you, making you turn away from him and blush. "Where are you heading anyway?"

"Home," you said nervously. "What about you?"

"Gone to see everyone's parents as well as my own," he said. "The only problem is that I don't even know if Spencer's parents are even here or not." He added annoyed.

"I'll come with you; I've got nothing better to do."

So as you headed down the rest of the hill with Tala, you couldn't help but wonder why they all couldn't go see their parents, but you didn't ask. So of course when you went to visit everyone's parents with Tala, you always lurked near the door and no one talked to you but Tala when he had finished talking.

When it was dusk and Tala had finished talking to everyone you walked past your house and started to climb the hill again until Tala asked why you were coming this way and that he'll take you home because of the teenage boys that live here rape any girl that was out alone. So by the time you reached your house you opened the door and yelled "Mum? Is it okay if we have someone round for dinner?"

Since there was no answer you turned around to Tala and said; "They are usually here, and I, myself being their daughter, should know that they should be here but I wonder what could have happened to them."

"Are you even sure that they're even here?" he asked.

"Positive, we only just moved here today cause dad got a job here and mum's usually cooking dinner at this moment, so I wonder where they are."

"What if they left?" he asked as he followed you into the kitchen.

"They would have left a note," you say looking around for one and almost spotted it immediately. As you picked up the note it read

(Your name)-

I just found out that your dad is working for the Abby. Whatever you do don't go with anyone by the name of Voltaire or Boris, as they will try and make you get into the Abby and I'll never see you again. Mr and Mrs Valkov are your godparents so if anything happens to me you must go straight to them without question and say that you are my child, if they don't remember me tell them that you're the younger sister to Spencer, who they'll know and remember me that way.

Be strong and careful. Always keep you beyblade by your side, so you may battle if needed. I will always love you and I won't tell your brother that you're actually here because it might lead you into trouble.

- Love you, Mum

P.S. I'm sorry that I didn't get the chance to say that you had an older brother, he was the one that gave you your Bitbeast and blade when he found out where we moved to Japan.

"You're Spencer's sister," Tala exclaimed over your shoulder once he finished reading the note. "And my parents are your godparents. What the hell, I'm going to tell everyone in the Abby."

"No don't," you yelled as he ran out of the house and up towards the Abby. "Then have it your way, I'm gonna see your parents," you added quietly and ran in the direction of the house his parents live in not knowing that everyone's parents are there including yours and Boris and Voltaire.

Plz r&r.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own you or beyblade. I do however own my oc's. Some characters may be ooc.

Your pov

As I ran towards his parents' house I hoped that they were alone, so I wouldn't get myself into trouble. Once you reached the house you heard voices from inside, you knew most of them because there were everyone's parents in there including yours and two voices I couldn't register.

"Marissa, you must give (Your name) to Voltaire or you'll never get to see Spencer again," you heard your father say.

"Never, she's my baby and I'm not letting go of her like I with Spencer, so I'll never give her to him," your mother shouted. "I don't want to lose another part of my life."

"Marissa calm down," Tala's mother said.

"How can I," she sobbed. "I've been with (Your name) since the day she was born and I can't let her go, not now, not ever."

"Boris," someone said.

"Yes," said the voice of the man called Boris.

"Go see what the Demolition Boys and Demolition Girls are up too," said the first voice.

"Yes Voltaire," Boris said as he got up and started to head towards the door, towards me the person they want. I was too shocked to move, I didn't know what to do as the footsteps where coming towards me from the side and from inside.

Tala's pov

I had just got everyone into one room and explained that you were Spencer's sister and how I found out was because of a note from your mum over your shoulder before I had came up here and after I had finished talking to everyone. So now as I ran down the hill with everyone behind me and Spencer beside me. We all saw (Your name) in front of my house with a shocked look on her face so we ran twice as fast to reach her.

Normal pov

You screamed as the door opened and started to run away from him until you ran into someone. As you looked up you saw Tala with everyone else, you knew at once what he told them so you got up yourself looked to see where Boris was, which was behind you with all the parents behind him, your mother was now crying. You knew that never ran away from your mother when she was crying, and than again you knew you had to.

"I will not let you take me," you yelled as you turned around to face him fully as you whipped out your beyblade, as Boris did the same. "I lose you can take me into the Abby since I am Spencer's younger sister, I win you leave me alone, is that okay with you?"

"Whatever," he said with a smirk on his face. "But I must warn you no one that's in the Abby could defeat me before they were in there."

"3……2……1…… Let it rip," you yelled and went into a hard but the most challenging Beybattle you have had yet. As the battle went on your beyblade was taking to much damage and you were losing your consciousness to fast. After what seemed like forever Boris stoped attacking as you laid on the ground and Spencer holing the top half of your body, crying.

"I'll never let you harm my sister Boris," he yelled. "Kolborg, Buzzalog Attack."

Everyone went quiet, and stared at Spencer as your Bitbeast came out of your blade. It looked like Tala's Wolborg Bitbeast, and it attacked Boris' blade and finished the battle once and for all.

"What's the matter Boris? Can't I know what my sister's Bitbeast is and information on it?" he asked as Boris picked up his blade and Taylor ran to pick up yours and with the look on his face Spencer continued "It was I who gave her the blade and Bitbeast she has now so I think I can do what I want with it. Taylor my sister's blade," he added with his hand out towards her. He put it in his pocket next to his at the moment he had it, and picked you up as you were now unconscious.

"Spencer?" mum said pleadingly as he started to walk towards the Abby.

"Mum its ok, neither Boris nor Voltaire can harm her because of that deal," he said as he turned his head so that he could see her. "I'll look after her; I want to know who my little is. If not then I will never get to know." With that said, he continued to walk to the Abby, and having some difficulty walking up the hill.

Once he reached the Abby, the rest of the Demolition boys and girls ran up after him felling the guilty that the didn't help out, and still surprised that Spencer knew her Bitbeast and it's attacks, which are the same as Tala's. They found him in the room he shared with Tala and James, with a bowel of water and a cloth which is on your forehead.

He looked up as they entered, and what they were about to see was a look of complete-

Plz r&r.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own you or beyblade. I do however own my oc's. Some characters may be ooc.

_He looked up as they entered, and what they were about to see was a look of complete-_

Anger and hate as he held your hand, but in his eyes, there was sadness, as tough you might die and he never got to know you as well as your mum and dad did.

"Spencer are you alright?" Rosetta asked.

"What do you think?" he snapped back before looking back towards you.

"Well sorry," she said. "I was only trying to be nice."

"Rosetta?" Tala said. "What if you saw me about to die and you hardly knew me, but I was your long-lost brother?"

"I dunno," she said sadly. "I didn't mean to offend anyone."

"He's probably angry and now hates Boris' gut at the moment for what he's done to (Your name), but also sad at the same time as he doesn't even know here well and she might die so he won't get to know her," Taylor whispered making them stare at her while she watched Spencer stroke your hair. "I know I would be," she added once she saw their faces. "Let's just hope that she stays alive, anyway let's just leave them and find something else to do."

As they started to leave they could hear someone muttering, but didn't bother turning around to see who it was all except for Tala, who saw Spencer lean in towards you to hear what you were saying and whenever you stopped he would reply in a soft whisper. After several moments he realized that everyone had disappeared, he stepped in and closed the door quietly, so that he could talk to Spencer.

"Spencer I'm sorry," he said as Spencer heard the door close and looked up. "It's my fault that she's in this state, because here godparents are my parents and I didn't know that Boris was there and I should have listened to her when she yelled at me to stop."

"It's okay, but I was just thinking what she said to Kai this morning, that I had a sister who could protect herself and was intelligent," Spencer replied. "I think the reason why she was hurt so badly was because she might have been thinking if I was her brother or not."

"Maybe, but how do you know her do you know her Bitbeast so well? Isn't hard for anyone to summon it because it's the fifth sacred Bitbeast and also the strongest and only it's owner can summon it," Tala questioned.

"I'll tell you as long as you don't tell anyone," he said seriously. "And did you read the letter my mum left her?"

"No I didn't read the letter fully and I won't tell anyone," Tala said truthfully.

"I was the one that gave (Your name) her Bitbeast and blade when I found out mum and dad where living in Japan, I gave mum the bit and blade to pass it on if I have any younger siblings, and seeing the blade earlier I knew at once you were telling the truth. I don't know why I can summon it but I'll find out, and I know that Kolborg is the soul mate to Wolborg and all of her attacks thanks to you," Spencer said. "And if your wondering why it's because they share the same attacks."

Plz r&r


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own you or beyblade. I do however own my oc's. Some characters may be ooc.

Tala gave a nod to show he understood before he turned around to leave the room but he was stopped by murmuring again.

"Who's with you brother?" you asked after trying to get up and failing.

"It's just Tala," Spencer replied before heading back to sit beside you and Tala turning around to see what you were up to. "And I think you should stay with us until you have healed fully."

You groaned at the thought before saying, "But if I do than Boris, Dad and Voltaire think I'll want to be in Abby, and I don't want to be in the Abby."

"Don't worry we'll help you get out," Bryan said scaring them and making the three of you look towards the door to find everyone was there again.

"Yeah," Jade agreed. "But you have to join a team so we verse you."

"Whatever," you say before you sat up with the help of Spencer. "But where will I go and which team should I join?"

"I have contacts with my old team in Japan," Kai said grumpily. "You can join them."

"Are you talking about the Bladebreakers? Cause if you are Mr. Dickinson asked me if I could join the team. I told him I'll think about it and give him an answer the next day but we left before I even had the chance to tell him so I might as well go back to Japan and join the team, I only just remembered that," you say. "And once I've left tell Boris and my dad that it'll take more than a beybattle to make me join a team from the Abbey."

"Sweet," Sarah said. "Then it's settled."

"How much longer till you get fully healed?" Taylor asked.

"Judging by my wounds a few days," you replied looking at your wounds.

A/n: sorry this chappy took so long and is short but I have school and don't have much time to get this done but plz r&r.


	7. Chapter 7

"Talking"

"_Talking in Russian"_

_Thinking_

Flashbacks

Time and place

Disclaimer: I don't own you or beyblade. I do however own my oc's. Some characters may be ooc.

Three days later in Japan

You have just seen Mr. Dickinson and told him that you would gladly join the team and he was taking you to Tyson's dojo with a man with blue hair. _I feel guilty with not saying goodbye to everyone and had to leave a note for both Tala's parents and mum what I was doing,_ you think. _Then leaving in the dead of the night, but its better safe then sorry though and these wounds haven't healed completely yet either, lucky I can even move around._

"We're here now (Your name)," Mr. Dickinson said. "Hiro here is now the team's trainer he'll start training after both of you have been introduced."

"Alright," you reply. "And can I skip training for a while?"

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"Some wounds I have haven't completely healed yet and I've only had them for a few days," you said sheepishly.

"How did you get them?" Mr. Dickinson asked curiously as you got out of the car.

"Well let's just say it was Boris," you say. "You know how he and Voltaire are trying to find Spencer's sister." They both nodded. "Well I'm Spencer's sister and the wounds I received were done during a bey-battle I had with Boris. I started to recover for a few days, before I came back here, since my family went to Russia. Found out dad's new job was working alongside Boris. I left only last night and the wounds aren't completely healed yet as I said earlier. But can you guys not tell anyone that I'm Spencer's sister please, I'll tell them when I am ready."

"This is very serious, I knew your father really well. Never imagined that he would work for Voltaire," Mr. Dickinson said. "Didn't he want you to learn dancing and gymnastics while you and the family was here. Your mum wanted you to learn martial arts am I correct?"

"Yes she wanted me to learn both Karate and Tai Kwon Do, mum was scared because of dad, he was getting angrier and more violent by the day. Mum wanted me to learn how to defend myself if dad had killed her," you finished. "And they both wanted me to beyblade."

"I'll let you off training until your wounds are fully healed," Hiro said as we finished walking up to a dojo and Mr. Dickinson knocked on the door.

There was shouts from inside and the door opened after a few minutes. The person who opened the door looked old but was a martial artist of some sort.

"It's you Mr. Dickinson," he said. "Tyson thought it was Hilary again and started yelling, now the boys are having a yelling match."

The yelling was indeed louder then when the door was closed. The man looked towards you and Hiro before saying, "Now I've got to look after the other one."

You looked confused as you looked at Hiro and the man. "It's good to be here again pops, how's the young one?" Hiro said.

"Same as usual," the man replied.

"Mr. Granger this is the new team member (Your name)," Mr. Dickinson said. "She won't train until some wounds she has received are fully healed, and Hiro is the new coach. The team can choose a captain a week before the tournament though."

"While you're here anything else the team will need to know?" Mr. Granger asked.

"The rest of the information (Your name) has. She'll tell the team when the time comes. Farewell," Mr. Dickinson said before turning around, walk to the car and drives off.

"So new team member is a dudette hey," Mr. Granger said. "You can just call me grandpa if you want."

"Okay," you say. "Who's Hilary anyway?"

"A dudette who annoys the hell out of Tyson," Grandpa Granger said with a smile on his face. "You two better come in and Hiro you can shut Tyson up if you wish to."

"Thanks pops," Hiro said as he walked in and you not too far behind. You followed Hiro into the living room after taking off your shoes and everyone went almost quiet immediately except for a blue haired boy who continued to yell until he spotted Hiro.

"Hiro is that you?" he asked and Hiro nodded. "Brother. When did you get here?"

"When you started yelling and screaming," Hiro replied causally. "And before you say anything else Mr. Dickinson has made me your trainer."

"So Tyson's brother is our new trainer?" asked a confused blonde. "Then who is the girl behind him?"

"Your new team member," Grandpa Granger said from behind you. "You guys can introduce yourselves, Hiro you can wander around the dojo to get used to everything again."

Hiro nodded before he left with Grandpa Granger. There was silence before the laptop the small brunette boy was working on started to talk and made you jumped.

"The password has changed Chief," it said. "I can't hack into the main computer in Biovolt now."

"Okay that's something you don't see and hear everyday," you said slowly. "Anyway my name is (Your name)."

"I'm Ray Kon," said the black haired boy.

"I'm Kenny but everyone calls me Chief," said the brunette. "And this is Dizzy. She's a bitbeast that somehow got stuck into my laptop."

"I'm Tyson, the world's best blader," the blue haired boy said proudly.

"And I'm Max Tate," the blonde said.

"Alright then," you say a little more relaxed. "Oh by the way it's harder to get into the Biovolt main computer system if you want information about the Bladers in the Abby."

"How did you know that we wanted information on the Bladers?" Chief asked.

"Because of the new member, who is now working along side Boris," you replied as though it were an everyday thing to say before you say the expressions on their faces. "Let's just say I'm related to that person, who is a guy and would do anything to get me into the Abby."

"Okay," Ray said slowly. "How do you know?"

"Umm, because he's my father," you replied slowly. "Trust me, him and Boris aren't going to get me that easily."

"Why?" Tyson asked.

"To make a long story short, my dad made me do gymnastics and dancing when I was younger, mum wanted me to learn Tae Kwon Doo and Karate at the same time so I don't think I'll be easy to get," you said. "Oh and they both wanted me to beyblade, so that's that."

A/N: it'll take a while or me to add new chapters cause I've got school work to do but I'll see what I can do.

Plz r&r


	8. Chapter 8

"Talking"  
_Thinking  
_Flashbacks  
Time and place  
Disclaimer: I don't own you or beyblade. I do however own my oc's. Some characters may be ooc.

Max and Tyson stared at you dumbfounded while Chief and Ray looked at you in amazement for what seemed like an eternity before Ray broke the silence.

"You seem to have too much to do," he said slowly.

"Not really," you say. "But I have to train regularly to keep up my skills with Karate and Tae Kwon Do because I'm a black belt for both of them, I do dancing and gymnastics whenever I have extra time which isn't available a great deal lately."

"You do too much," Tyson said.

"Who cares what I do, so who's team captain?" I replied.

"No one," Ray said. "But I say we should let you be team captain."

Everyone agreed and soon you were being dragged around the house as Tyson explained where everything is.

Around seven at night in Russia  
"How can you not find her?" yelled your father at some of the guards who were ment to find you. The Demolition Boys and Girls were behind, Boris and Voltaire who at either side of your father.

"We lost all traces of her sir," replied one of the guards. "We even asked around and no one has seen her."

"I need to show you guys something," Bryan whispered to the two groups and he started to walk off with them following. The yells of your dad continued until they reached the training room on the other side. "It's this," he said as they stopped and pulled a bit of paper out of a pocket. "(Your name) gave it too me just before she disappeared. She told me not to open it until she was actually gone and that you guys had to be with me when I opened it. Don't know why she trusted me with it."

"Give it here," Spencer said grabbing the letter and reading over it. "She left during the night even though her wounds never healed, and that was three days ago."

"Well that explains her disappearing act," Ian said smirking. "There's more to her than we know, and it's about time we found out."

"And how do you think we can do that if she isn't here?" Rosetta asked curiously.

"She's right you know Ian," Tala said as Rosetta smirked whereas Ian sighed in defeat.

"You guys know what I mean," Ian said crossly.

Back with you and the team  
As it was getting late onto the night everyone drifted off to sleep one by one.  
_Should I tell them that I'm wanted by Biovolt and that I'm Spencer's younger sister? y_ou thought as you sat outside on the grass looking at the stars. _If I did will they talk to me? Hmmm… Why does everything have to be so hard? I want to stay hiding from Dad and Boris but then the team will suspect something and it'll be harder for me to do anything… oh I wish things weren't so complicated at the moment._

"(Your name), what's the matter?" someone asked as they sat down beside you, as you turned to see that it was Hiro.

"Just thinking about my situation," you reply lokking at the stars. "It's getting even more complicated the more I think about it. I don't think life agrees with me doing things easily."

"When has it let anyone do things easily?" Hiro asked as he watched you. "If it did your father and Boris would have already gotten you into the Abbey where they want you and you may not have some of the advantages that Spencer and the others would have, whether or not they stayed in there or not."

"You got a point there," you said smiling, now looking towards Hiro. "I wish a lot of things haven't happened."

"Well, you know your mother can't help you out now and neither can Spencer. You, yourself must make the most of it," Hiro explained. "In the mean time I can act as an older brother for you until you can be with Spencer fully if you want."

"I... ahh... what if the others think that something's going on between us if you start to become protective of me?"

"Better than them finding out whom you really are."

"Okay I'm thankful that you can act like an older brother for me," you answer before hugging him which caught him off guard before he hugged you back. Unknown to the two of you, you were being watched the whole time.


	9. Chapter 9

"Talking"  
_Thinking  
_Flashbacks  
Time and place  
Disclaimer: I don't own you or bey blade. I do however own my oc's. Some characters may be ooc.

The two of you sit there hugging eachother until you slowly fall asleep.

Hiro's POV

You sat there hugging her as she slowly fell asleep. You thought that she may not be able to tell the rest of the team whom she really was as she didn't want to get caught. _She seems to have such a heavy burden that won't lift until she goes into the Abby and then she'll have another burden that won't ever lift, not until the day she dies._ You quickly snap out of your thoughts as you heard someone walking towards you and (Your name) and you quickly turn to see who it was to only find out the it was Grandpa.

"So the dudette is wanted by Biovolt?" he asked as he sat down beside me.

"Did you here the conversation?" I asked back and he nodded. "Yeah she is, but I feel as though she'll be tougher to get then she seems."

"Why?"

"As long as you don't tell anyone else or (Your name). She a black belt in both Tae Kwon Doo and Karate, she also does gymnastics, dancing and blading."

"I won't... You better put her in her bed," he said before standing up and heading back into the dojo. I slowly picked her up before heading into the dojo to put her on the futon that she was using and pulled her sheets over her body before going to sleep in my own room.

Morning Your POV

You found yourself on the futon you were given to use and slowly the memories of last night came beck to you and you figured that Hiro put to in the futon. You quickly went to the bathroom for a quick shower before heading to the kitchen to find something to eat.

You slowly ate your breakfast (A/N: it can be anything you want it to be), before quietly but quickly going to get changed into clothes that made you feel comfortable in before going out to explore the town for the day and coming back by nightfall.

That Night No One's POV

As you quietly snuck back into the dojo, you found everyone but Ray asleep, wondering where he was you started to search for him and found him in the kitchen.

"Having nightmares?" you asked him in a joking manner as he shook his head.

"I feel as though we're about to have tough times ahead of us," he replied.

"Did Hiro tell you anything about me?" you ask with fear in your eyes and once again Ray shook his head.

"Why?" he asked with a hint of curisosity in his voice. "The information that you need to tell us doesn't concern you does it?"

"If you were thinking that all the information that I had was about the tournament then you're wrong," you reply trying to think if you could trust Ray or not. "Most of it concerns me. Like me wanted by Boris and my Father and that my Father is also Spencer's Father."

"I heard Biovolt was after someone but I didn't realise it was you," he said in a shocked voice. "I think I better forget that."

"Well, if I say we have to go to Russia for the World Championships tomorrow help?" you asked him.

"What? It starts next week?" he ashed.

"No but Mr. Dickinson wanted us to go there a month early so we could get used to blading in cold weather," you reply. "Trust me, it isn't nice there." 


	10. Chapter 10

"Talking"  
_Thinking  
_Flashbacks  
Time and place

#dreams#  
Disclaimer: I don't own you or bey blade. I do however own my oc's. Some characters may be ooc.

"Do we have a place to stay when we get there?" Ray asked.

"He didn't say anything about a place to stay," you respond. "But my parents do own a house there. Well my mum actually as Father left us."

"Hmmm, is it close to Biovolt?" he asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," you answer. "So we have to be careful especially you and Hiro as you guys practically know who I am and that I'm wanted."

"You can count on me to keep quiet," Ray said in a reassuring voice. You smile before you go back into the bedroom.

You slowly started to pack everyone's things as they slept, which was hard to do as everything seemed to be all over the room. Ray soon came in and started to help you pack as you only had half a bag done by the time he came in.

"Thanks Ray," you yawned.

"That's okay," he said in a concerned voice. "You better get some sleep as it'll be a long day for us tomorrow."

You nodded your head and slowly started to sleep on the futon. It took you a while to get to sleep but you got there and started to dream.

#Dream#

You were running through endless halls of a place that you found familiar but couldn't name. People were running behind you, chasing you, as you continued to run aimlessly through the long dark hallways. It seemed like hours until you stopped running. The people who were now running away from you as you saw someone standing in front of you (a/n: you were looking at the ground) and you looked up to see………

#End dream#

You awoke from being shaken gently. Once your eyes were open you saw Hiro to one side holding you by your shoulders.

"What's the time?" you asked tiredly.

"It's 8 in the morning," he answered letting you go. "Mr. Dickenson called and said that our plane leaves in an hour, so get ready quickly."

He then left you alone to go check on the rest of the team, who were all in the kitchen… and yes even Tyson was there.

A/N: soz I gotta end it there… damn school and work giving me too much to do. I'll try make the next one longer once I get an idea…. If u like this story and want the next chapter up asap (when I can get the time) just read the comment I posted for this story...


	11. Chapter 11

"Talking"

"Talking"  
_Thinking  
_Flashbacks  
Time and place

#dreams#  
Disclaimer: I don't own you or bey blade. I do however own my oc's. Some characters may be ooc.

Once you prepared yourself, you quickly went and had a small breakfast before you and the team left for the airport, making only just in time. Kenny and Hiro sat together, the same as Max and Tyson, leaving you with Ray.

"I hope _he_ doesn't realize that I'm back," you utter softly making Ray glance towards you.

"Who?" he asked, his voice full of anxiety.

"My Father," you said looking in the direction of Ray with sorrow and terror in your eyes. "He's one of the people wanting me in the Abby, Boris also. Which reminds me – whenever we're near Boris tell me to hurt him badly."

"What's he done now?"

"This," you answered lifting up your shirt to some extent to show Ray the wound on your right hip caused by Boris. Ray winced at the sight of it as you put your shirt back down.

"Does Hiro know?"

"Yes, but I don't know if he can handle being so close to the Abby with information about me and trying to act as my older brother when mine is too close and could be watching at any point of time."

Ray stayed silent so you looked out the window on your right. You could tell that you were close to the airport near Moscow. You suddenly felt in the pit of your stomach that something wasn't right, something dealing with your mother. _Please still be alive mother, _you thought sorrowfully, _you're my only bit of strength that I've had my entire life. _The hours passed by quickly and you and the rest of the team were off the plane and walking to your parents' house. When entering the street however there was a large crowd of people including television crews, police and ambulances down near the house.

"I wonder what happened," Max thought aloud as the team stopped to see their surrounding.

"No," you say weakly dropping your things (a/n: your Beyblade, launcher and ripcord are on your person). "Mother please don't be dead."

You then ran off in the direction were the crowd had formed. Pushing your way through, when you get there, you reach the front. Your Godparents were surrounded by the news crews; the ambulance officers were taking the body of a woman to the vehicle, while the police held off the curious crowd.

"Tell me what happened please?" I asked a police officer who was near by.

"The woman who owned this place was shot by her husband," the police officer replied.

"Please let me see her," you cried trying to go for your mother's body.

"I'm sorry but I am not allowed to do that," she said blocking you. "But I will tell you this; her spouse was last seen in there with her. We are now trying to find her daughter as she is now the owner of the house. But until we finish the house is in our custody. Also she should the first to hear about anything we find out."

You could only nod weakly before you walked back to the team, who ran up half way to get information on what had happened.

"We'll have to go to a hotel," is all you say to them when they start asking questions. You then walk off in the direction to the nearest hotel.

"I wonder what really happened," Max said when you were out of ear shot.

"Maybe, she doesn't have a chance at beating the Demolition Boys," Tyson said grinning.

"It has nothing to do with the championship Tyson," Hiro said. "It's a family matter. And if she wants to win, she must beat the Demolition Boys. Also I think what just happened then is dealing with her mother."

"Mother?" Tyson asked confused.

"(Your name) is Russian," Hiro said. "Her mother lives in this region, and something must have happened so we have to go to a hotel to stay."

"Hurry up guys," you shout from ahead.

your pov

As I started to walk off I noticed the rest of the team started to lag behind. I knew that they were talking about me as I kept hearing Tyson say things loudly, and feel their glances on my back. I didn't care so I just continued walking.

"Hurry up guys," I shout before they run to catch up to me. As they did so I looked up to where the Abby is and I saw Boris, Father and the Demolition Boys. I stared at them until the team reached me before we all went to the hotel.

Your Father's pov

"She'll be back sooner or later," I told Boris as we looked down at my daughter's house.

"Who owns the house now Father?" I heard Spencer say as the Demolition Boys came up behind us.

"Your sister," was all I said before I scanned the crowed.

"She's here sooner than we expected," Boris said and that's when I found her running to the crowd around the house.

"She must have already joined a team," I stated. "We'll get her at the tournament."

"That's if she hasn't told her team about us," Boris growled. "She's going to be difficult to get. I think she knows how to defend herself other than beyblading."

"She can't defend herself," I informed Boris. "I made sure she could only do dancing and gymnastics and my wife and I both agreed on her doing blading."

"You better be right about this," Boris said as we watched her go back out of the town. "She's with the Bladebreakers," he stated when we saw her go to her team and then walking away from them.

"Hurry up guys," the group of us heard her yell to her team as they started to run towards her.

She then looked up in our general direction and stood there gazing at us until her team caught up with her before they all left and Boris and I made the team go and train.

No one's pov. Back with the Bladebreakers

As you talked with the receptionist about getting rooms in Russian, the rest of the team were gazing at either you or something that grabbed their attention. Both Ray and Hiro were gazing at you as they knew to some extent what danger lies in store for you and possibly for the team as well.

"What else is she hiding from the team?" Ray asked Hiro in a whisper.

"She told you?" Hiro asked looking at Ray.

"Very little, I'm worried about her even though she hasn't been with us long but I want to help her out if she's in danger," Ray answered. "Even if it means having to get myself hurt in the process."

"I don't know how much she has told you so I'm sorry if I repeat things. Well, her Father's Boris' assistant, she has an older brother who is in the Demolition Boys, or from what I have gathered. I think that she is the last one Biovolt needs to get to make another team. I think a team just like the Demolition Boys but a team of only girls. I'm not to sure but this is what I have gathered from (your name) when she's asleep," Hiro explained.

"It must be getting difficult for her, should we tell the rest of the team the truth?"

"No not yet. Maybe after the championships, as what they don't know won't hurt them."

"But it may possibly make them battle harder," they heard you say. "How much have you told the others?"

"Not much, just that you're Russian along with what may have happened at the house you ran off to and that you had a few family matters," Hiro replied.

"That's what you may have told Tyson, Max plus Chief but what have you told Ray that I already haven't?"

"Just a few things I've gathered when you were asleep, as you keep talking in your sleep," was Hiro reply. "But I only said they were assumptions."

"Well they better be," you mumbled before telling them, "I've got our rooms."

Hiro nodded before he told the others as you walked up to where your rooms were. Tyson and Max were paired together, so were Hiro and Chief leaving you with Ray. Hiro and Chief stayed in the room they shared making a training program as Tyson, Max, Ray and you went to explore the town.

"So what happened at the house you ran to?" Max asked.

"One of my immediate family members was murdered there," you answered. "And by immediate, I mean my Mother."

"I'm –" Max started.

"Don't apologize," you cut Max off. "It was deliberate; someone wanted me here and the only way to do that was to commit murder to my Mother. Now I'm going to pay them back."

"How?"

"I'm going to bring down Biovolt," you said simply as you turned around to face them. "If you're wondering, my Father is working along side Boris. I also have an older brother who's in the Abby. He's in the Demolition Boys. If you guys help me bring down Biovolt will you leave the Demolition Boys and their sisters alone? They never asked to be in the Abby, I heard them talking about it when I was injured also their sisters."

"I can do that," Max said.

"Me too," Tyson agreed.

"Me three," Ray said smiling.

"Now let's go to Biovolt, I have a couple of people to see," you say.

"And I have something to settle with the sourpuss," Tyson said.

"Sourpuss?"

"Kai," Ray filled in.

You nod before you lead them through the town again and up towards the steep hill that Biovolt sat upon. When arriving at the hill a group of girls sat at the bottom.

"Which one was punished?" I asked them in Russian.

"Lisa," Sarah replied.

"Let me guess, Boris' doing?"

She nodded before you lead the team up the hill and helping Tyson and Max up to the top.

"Stick together everyone, stick together," you say. "Cause once we go in there's no coming back until we're either kicked out or until we finish our business in there."

The team nodded before the group of you went into the building slowly.

"Whom are we going to see first?" Ray asked.

"I'll go see my brother," you reply. "Hopefully it's only him, Tala and James."

"Why?" Tyson asked.

"It's going to be hard for me to talk to him if Kai's there and you trying to get him to beybattle you," you pointed out. "But I do see where you are coming from if all of the Demolition Boys are there, 'cause then it will make this trip quicker. If that's what you anticipated for while you asked why."

"Do you think of everything?" Max asked curiously.

"I only think of everything if I know the situation is going to be dangerous, but other that that I don't," you answer leading the team to where you remembered the bedroom for the Demolition Boys. "Now when we get to the team let me do the talking and don't say a word unless I tell you to."

The others nodded and you started to walk quicker to get out of the Abby as soon as you could. It didn't take all too long to reach the bedroom and you knocked on the door while the team went quiet.

"Spencer? Are you in there?" you asked in Russian when you heard a grunt answer from inside when you knocked. "It's me (your name). And is all the team in there?"

"I'm in here (your name), and the whole team's here," you heard Spencer reply back in Russian and you made a sour face. "Why?"

"Well it isn't wise to bring the rest of my team in as a certain loudmouth want to challenge Kai or in the loudmouth's case Mr. Sourpuss," you replied. "Can I come in?"

There was silence for a while before they talked quietly and you turned to your team and said, "Ray only you are allowed to come in if you want to but Tyson and Max I want you two to stay out here and guard the door unless I tell you myself to come in personally."

"But why can't I go in?" Tyson whined.

"Because you are the world champion and will be able beat anyone who tries to come and get me," you answer his whine.

You then poked your tongue at him before pushing Ray inside and closing the door. Ray stood near the door uncomfortably as you went and stood next to him looking at him with a slightly amused look.

"You know they won't hurt you," you tell him in Chinese. "I'm Spencer's sister so if they want to attack you they have to get through me first."

"What Spencer's your older brother?"

"Yep," was the answer before you turned to the Demolition Boys and asked them in Russian, "Is – has father taken over the security of this place?"

"Yes he has," Spencer replied.

"And he's done a bloody good job on it as I was always hacking in to it to see how good it was but I can't even do that now," James added on.

"Figures, do you guys know any urls of anyone you hate? Cause I'll need it now."

"I'll right down a list," James answered.

"Why do you need them?" Ian asked.

"I'ma gonna hack into the network system in this place and get a small bit of information each time and then changing the url of the computer so I don't get into trouble," you explain smirking. "I'm the only one who can do it now so James write down lots of urls."

"What are you going to do when you've got the information you need?"

"Bring down Biovolt with the help of the Bladebreakers. But I made them promise not to do anything to you guys and the girls."

"Daring," James said as he started to write down the information I needed. "I know the girls have been trying to do that for a while now, but none of them have thought of hacking into the computer system." He looked towards me. "Are you sure you are able to do this?"

"Well I have been able to hack into my father's laptop while we were in Japan when I was younger and was able to make sure he knew it wasn't me, so yeah," you reply. "Anyway I have to play at his game to be able to bring down Biovolt. Then when he's frustrated I'll think of a way to bring Boris down."

You grinned while James went back down to writing.

"You're one interesting sister," Spencer said. "Just one thing I want to know and I want you to answer truthfully."

"What is it Spencer?"

"Do you know how to defend yourself by other means than beyblading?"

"Yep, 3rd dan black belt for Karate and 2nd degree black belt for Tae Kwon Do," you answer with a larger grin.

A/N: sorry if some of the characters are ooc in this chapter


End file.
